Overplayed Records
by iAmAFishandiNeedWater
Summary: Bunch of music oneshots that I felt like putting into a story. Thus, this. Oneshot#1: Speak Now. Summary: I picked up the white paper from my bedside table as if it was poison. It was Vin's wedding. And it wasn't to me. Genre: Romance, humor.


_**A/N: Nom, yes I starting a group of musical oneshots. Awesome, ain't it? :3**_

_**First one up is...**_

_**S P E A K . N O W**_

_**Oneshot#1: Speak Now. **_

_**Summary: I picked up the white paper from my bedside table as if it was poison. It was Vin's wedding. And it wasn't to me. **_

_**Genre: Romance, humor.**_

_**Okay, I need to clarify some things. I had to make up last names for them, and make as if Vin finally met his parents. Also, I made up some sisters of Van, cause I didn't want Vin to marrying Van and I also hate everyone hating on her. Don't ask. (Oldest, Miki Evans, Middle child, Victoria – the one whose marrying Vin – Youngest Van/Vanessa Evans) I also made up some names for some of the unnamed background characters. Okay, I guess that's it ^^ enjoyyy**_

_**(Bold is lyrics, italics is thoughts... or flashbacks, bold+italics is author's note.)**_

* * *

_"Repeat after me," the priest started, "I, Vincent Jones…"_

"_I, Vincent Jones."_

"_Take Victoria Evans to be my lawfully wedded wife." (**A/N: xD almost wrote 'husband.'**)_

"_Take Zero Smith-"_

_There were gasps from all around the room, and everyone turns to glare at me._

_I shrink in my seat, as everyone crowds around me and - _

"BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP! BEEE-"

"SHUT UP!"

I throw my alarm clock across my room, happy to finally kill the stupid thing.

I snuggle back into bed, thinking to myself, _oh well, I'll get Newton to make another_.

Suddenly I sat up, remembering something. No, not that it was my birthday today, 28th October. I picked up my phone and looked at the time, 12:24. _Damn, how'd I sleep in?_

I picked up the white paper from my bedside table as if it was poison. I frowned. She had _somewhat accidentally_ set it on my birthday. Looking at when it started, I gasped. 1:15? I rushed to my closet.

It was,

Vin's wedding.

_And it wasn't to me._

**I am not the kind of girl**

**Who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion**

**But you are not the kind of boy**

**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

Blindly, I went through my closet, picking out the first thing my hands came to contact with. I stuffed on my black dress that went just past my knees, that had a lilac skull on the right breast (_**A/N: STOP LAUGHING! 3 lol**_). I readjusted the purple belt, and picked up a pair of dirty green and orange sketches.

I rushed into the car, turning it on and rushing off.

**I sneak in and see your friends**

**And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel**

**And she**

**Is yelling at a bridesmaid**

**Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**

I tip-toed in, hiding behind a white curtain, which is lucky – helps me blend (**_A/N: makes me feel racist cause I'm mostly black_**). Also I was pretty short now, because I had stopped growing when middle school ended. Tchhh…

Then I heard familiar laughter, followed by a snort.

_Kathy?_

"I can't believe you would do that Hector, you haven't changed at all!" I peeked through the curtains to see Kathy giggling and hugging Hector, who was blushing madly.

Everyone was here. Trixie, Kathy, Newton, Van, Miki, Abby, Burt, Jasmine, Fred – whom wasn't that little anymore (actually he was taller than me TT^TT).

_They look happy…_

Then my eyes trailed over to blobs of bright colours…

MY EYES! Soo… bright…

I think I might go blind…

Somewhere I heard a loud screechy noise. I looked over to the source, which was none other than that rish bish, Victoria.

The one I'm giving up _my Vin_ to.

Tchh.

"How do you expect me to wear _this? _I said _baby _green! Not _pale_ green! Ugh, idiot!" she screamed at her bridesmaid. Bertha, I thought, feeling sorry for her even though I never really knew her that well.

My eyes travelled to Victoria's pale – oops, I'm sorry, _pale_ green dress. It looked like a pastry.

Mmm… _pasties…_

My stomach gave a whining rumble, and I panicked, realising Trixie's awesome sense of hearing. I rushed out the door.

**This is**

**Surely not what you thought it would be**

**I lose myself in a daydream**

I sat on a bench outside of the church, sighing. Soon I drifted off.

_"Zero…" a voice of what sounded like an angel called to me, "Zero…?"_

_My eyes fluttered open, and I looked up to see those beautiful ocean blue eyes. "V-Vin? What are you-?_

"_I lo-"_

I blinked as a loud bell awoke me from my absolutely perfect, never-gonna-happen-moment.

Stupid bells. I swear they're all against me.

Then I realised that it was the signal that the wedding was about to start. I quickly rushed inside the church. I ran in.

**Where I stand and say**

I wish I could just say,

"**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**  
**You need to hear me out**  
**And they said, "speak now""**

**Fun gestures are exchanged**

**And the organ starts to play a song**

**That sounds like a death march**

_Is someone dying? Cause I swear that's what it sounds like._

I chuckled at the thought.

**And I am hiding in a curtain**

**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be**

Then I frown when I remember the text I got from her:

_Hi Zero. I just realized that I had put my wedding with Vin on your birthday. Terribly sorry, I guess you won't be able to attend my wedding with Vin on your birthday. You'll probably be way too busy, so I don't expect you to come._

_I'll tell Vin for you._

_Vic, oxoxo_

I rolled my eyes. _Terribly sorry?_ Yeah right.

**She floats down the aisle**

**Like a pageant queen**

I glared at her back as she softly walked down the aisle. Pageant queen or not, I have to admit she still looked pretty. I still hate her though. I glared harder, and when I saw Vin, I swear I almost fainted. I couldn't breathe, his beautiful golden hair combed into his usual hairdo, his black tux, complimenting with his pink-ish tie, and his hat with a matching tie around the hat.

I felt hot, and my felt like my heart was trying to run right out of my chest.

**But I know**

**You wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you?**

My eyes trail over to his face and I almost at his bored/I-really-wish-I-wasn't-here face, and I grinned.

**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "speak now"**

**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out  
And they said, "speak now"**

**I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance**

_Crap, _I thought nervously shaking, _Now's the time…**  
**_

**I**** stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me**

**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**

I walk forward, hearing gasps around the room, Victoria's the loudest. I look to my left to see Trixie with one eyebrow raised. But she was grinning. I _knew _she heard me. I looked next to her to Newt giving me the thumbs up. I smile and look up. She glared at me, **But I'm only looking at you**

I cough at the awkward silence, and speak,

"**I am not the kind of girl**

**Who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion**

**But you are not the kind of boy**

**Who should be marrying the wrong girl.**"I chuckle at Victorias expression, until…

Victoria storms up to me, looking like she could kill me, and my eye twitches at her screechy annoying voice, "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL HIM WHO HE CAN AND CANNOT MARRY?" she screeches, and her hand flies up to slap me across the face.

My eyes clamp shut as I wait for the impact which never came. When I open my eyes, I see Victoria's pale face, and Vin behind her, who has grabbed onto her hand. My mouth opens and closes multiple time as pink rushes to cover my snow-like cheeks.

I, being the idiot I am, run out of the church, and fall onto my knees on the green newly cut grass. I stay like that for a few seconds, then get up and walk over to the chair swing and slump on it. It slowly swings back and forth as I think,

_Why? H-How?_

_How could I ever think he'd like me?_

_They've probably presumed the wedding._

_Why am I so stupid?_

**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**  
**You need to hear me out**  
**And they said, "speak now"**

"Why? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy-"

"Did you never do this earlier?" I jump up and spin around so fast that I must've given the person behind me whiplash with my hair.

Vin.

"V-Vin?" I stammer, looking away as my fringe covers one of my eyes, "I-I'm so s-sorry,Ishould'veneverdonethat,andofcourseI'll-" I blabber, but I'm soon cut off.

By his lips.

My eyes widen and my heart speeds up.

He pulls away from me. My cheeks darken as I'm frozen on the spot. Damn.

_**You Say  
**_"**Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when  
I'm out of my tux at the back door**"

"Really?" I ask.

"Really." He finishes. He kisses me again, and I feel as if I'm floating as he slips a ring on my finger.

* * *

_**A/N: okay, there's one down, and I hope y'all enjoyed it :3**_

_**Also if there's any mistakes, please let me know. Okie dokie lokie? Also I'll try not to do the author's notes in all the chapters, because they can just get down right annoying.**_

_**BYE x3**_


End file.
